dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Myuu Returns! A Whole New 17
Summary Dr. Myuu reveals himself to Android 17 along with a new model of Rilldo and reveal that he has been creating a duplicate of his Android 17 for sometime with the help of Rilldo. Android 17 tells them to get lost, but the other 17 simply ignores his requests and destroys the island. He tells him that his going to keep destroying everything he cares for until Android 17 accepts his orders. The two 17s fight each other and are seemingly equal in power. However, Machine Mutant 17 decides to stop fighting at half-strength and powers up to his full power showing that his power far surpasses even Vegeta's current power. Elsewhere, Gohan and Trunks have just fused into Gohanks and is getting ready to battle Rilldo. Gohanks channels his Potential Unleashed form and uses Final Quiet Rage and unleashes a combination of punches and kicks before slicing Rilldo's arm off before proceeding to continue his assault. He fires his Final Masenko at Rilldo, but he dodges it and tries to scan Gohanks, but Gohanks dashes around him after figuring it that Rilldo needs his targets to stay still. Rilldo uses Chaos Metal Needles, but Gohanks counters with Kamehameha. Meanwhile; Android 17 uses his energy shields against Machine Mutant 17, but his duplicate is overpowers him and knocks him down with a little effort before Vegeta arrives. Vegeta proceeds to attack Machine Mutant 17, but he is knocked down with a punch to the gut. Vegeta powers up to Super Saiyan and teams up with 17 for a combo attack. Meanwhile; Gohanks fires his Galick Gun at Rilldo and as he dodges it Gohanks uses Burning Attack to force him into the air before firing his Burning Kamehameha. However, Rilldo dodges the attack once again as Gohanks summons Trunk sword before turning Super Saiyan and uses his sword to bisect Rilldo before destroying his upperhalf with Burning Kamehameha. Vegeta and 17 continue fight against Machine Mutant 17 as Gohanks uses Instant Transmission to head over, but Vegeta requests him to leave the fight to him and 17 despite being heavily overpowered. They continue to fight each other as they take the battle through out the Sacred Land of Korin as the area becomes deformed and mountains are destroyed. The battle continues until the two are knocked out cold with a blow from Machine Mutant 17 causing Gohanks to begin fighting him and is able to overpower him with ease. Gohanks begins charging his ki as initiates another Final Masenko and causes the area the tremor. Machine Mutant 17 decides to remain still as bolts of electric yellow ki shoot out in all directions. Vegeta wakes and senses Gohanks and compares the power of the Final Masenko to power he put into his Final Flash when he fought Cell. Gohanks fires his attack and it engulfs Machine Mutant 17 as the energy blast flies through space. Fight *Gohanks (Potential Unleashed/Super Saiyan) vs. Rilldo (Transformed State) *Android 17 & Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Machine Mutant 17 *Gohanks (Super Saiyan) vs. Machine Mutant 17 Category:Fanga